


Mia Biancaneve

by Ghen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, High School, Soulmates, alternative universe, fairy tale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghen/pseuds/Ghen
Summary: Finalmente Kara è arrivata, non trovando però ciò che si aspettava: Lena è adagiata all'interno di una bara di vetro, perlacea e immobile. È troppo tardi?«Devi baciarla», le dice uno dei sette nani alle sue spalle."Oh, ma davvero?"Storia partecipante all’Iniziativa “Flower Power Femslash” indetta dal gruppo facebook LongLiveToTheFemslash





	Mia Biancaneve

                                                                                

 

 

 

Col fiatone, Kara si accorse di essere arrivata e la cercò assottigliando gli occhi. Oh no, era forse troppo tardi? Deglutì e, a bocca aperta, tremando, si avvicinò alla bara aperta. La sua pelle perlacea e liscia; i capelli corvini e sciolti le ricadevano sulle spalle, tenuti indietro da un delicato nastrino rosso.  
«È morta», sibilò qualcuno alle sue spalle.  
_Infami!_ Kara digrignò i denti e si voltò di scatto, tirando indietro i capelli, osservandoli uno per uno. «Voi avreste dovuto proteggerla! Avevate giurato di farlo e ora-», non riuscì a terminare la frase, profondamente scossa. Strinse un pugno di rabbia e dolore mentre, intorno alla scena, regnava il silenzio più profondo e oscuro. «Io mi fidavo di voi… _Lei_ si fidava di voi», si corresse e i sette volti non riuscirono a sostenere il suo sguardo, abbassando i cappelli in resa. Udì un tossire lontano ma non ci badò e, dall'alto, una luce più accecante colpì la bara di vetro e Kara, con passi calcolati, cercò di farsi forza, riavvicinandosi. Era così bella la sua Lena, con quel vestito blu. Le sue labbra rosse e piene, oh… sembrava che la chiamassero. Avrebbe dovuto baciarla, lo sapeva. Un altro colpo di tosse e Kara deglutì, alzando lo sguardo da Lena e cercando di vedere distante. Tutti aspettavano quel momento, o forse non proprio tutti.  
«Devi baciarla», sussurrò uno dei sette nani, alle sue spalle.  
Lo sapeva, accidenti, c'era davvero bisogno di ricordarglielo? E voleva baciarla, era così sensuale per essere una morta. Se non ci fosse stata sua madre, là nel pubblico, che le guardava. O forse avrebbe dovuto farlo proprio perché c'era sua madre là nel pubblico che le guardava. Si era sudata quella parte della _Princess_ Charming, soffiandolo ai maschietti di turno come quel James Olsen lì, che per dirla tutta non era convincente neppure come Eolo. _Tsk_ , non vedeva l'ora di appiccicare le sue labbra su Lena, quello lì. Sbuffò. No, cosa stava pensando, non doveva. In realtà lei e James erano amici, anche se era vero che il ragazzo avrebbe voluto la parte e aveva cercato di corrompere la loro insegnante parlando di ruoli tradizionali. Ruoli tradizionali? Faceva sul serio? Stupido patriarcato. Oh, stava di nuovo viaggiando lontano con i film mentali. Dov'era? Ah, sì. Riabbassò lo sguardo e trattenne il fiato, struggendosi. «Biancaneve», scandì per il pubblico in sala, «Sono qui, mia amata. È tardi ma… vi amerò per sempre». Aprì la bara di vetro con decisione; lo aveva fatto mille volte durante le prove e dopo un po' era riuscita a non romperne più, quindi fu facile, aveva una certa manualità da sfoggiare, ormai, come _apritrice di tombe di vetro_. «Un ultimo bacio, Biancaneve. Il mio addio». Si avvicinò e il respiro lento di Lena le fece il solletico sul mento. C'era quasi. Oh, un dolore lacerante al polpaccio. Non un crampo adesso che era inchinata e doveva mantenere quella posizione, accidenti! Non adesso. Trattenne il fiato e Kara poggiò le labbra sulle sue, schiudendole. Rossetto alla ciliegia: era seria? Voleva farla impazzire? Oh, erano così buone… Kara la lasciò e si raddrizzò con la schiena, stirando un piede indietro per tendere il polpaccio sinistro. Oh, che dolore. Perché queste cose dovevano capitare sempre nei momenti meno opportuni?  
«Mi fai il piedino?», udì alle sue spalle, in un brusio.  
Oh, Mammolo. Come siamo spiritosi. Si allontanò dalla bara di vetro abbassando il suo sguardo, distrutta dalla morte prematura della sua amata. Era così giovane, così bella, che non poteva credere di averla perduta. Almeno finché non scorse, con la coda dell'occhio, che Lena si metteva seduta. Si voltò col cuore in panne, spalancando la bocca. «Mia amata! Biancaneve», le corse incontro e si gettò a capofitto sulla bara di vetro, con i nani intorno a loro, estasiati, rimettendo i cappelli sulle teste cespugliose. «Siete tornata da me?», sorrise e Lena la fissò, abbozzando un sorriso e alzando una mano con l'unico desiderio di cingerle il volto stremato.  
«Non mi avete abbandonata», disse alzando la voce. Kara aveva un accenno di ombretto azzurro sugli occhi che non le aveva notato prima di entrare in scena. Le stava bene, avrebbe dovuto dirglielo. Le passò il pollice sulle labbra morbide e rosa consapevole che non si sarebbe notato dagli spalti, e Kara la guardò a sua volta. Amava quando la guardava in quel modo così rapito. Alcuni dei nani le notarono, ma a chi importava, fintanto che la scena riusciva?  
«Mai», esclamò Kara, «Mai. Io tornerei sempre per voi, Lena».  
« _Biancaneve_ , e-emh», mascherò con un tono di voce Eolo, James, mentre Lena si morse il labbro inferiore, trattenendo una risata.  
«Biancaneve», si corresse velocemente Kara, diventando rossa, «Biancaneve, certo. Nessuno come voi». Le mostrò il palmo della mano destra e aiutò Lena a scendere dalla bara di vetro. Inciampò sul vestito, ma lei la tenne e, vicine, per poco non facevano un inchino a Cucciolo. Lena arrossì e Kara sorrise, rialzandola fra le sue braccia, mantenendola abbracciata alla sua scintillante armatura di cartone. «È il nostro lieto fine».  
«No, Princess Charming», scosse la testa Lena, stringendola meglio verso sé, «Questo è il nostro lieto _inizio_ ». Si avvicinò e, carezzandole una guancia, la baciò di nuovo e calò il sipario, intanto che le luci sul palco cambiavano e si riaccendevano quelle in sala.  
Gli applausi scrosciarono rumorosi, festosi, dei fischi lontani e qualche grida. Nonostante gli errori e gli imprevisti, sembrava che lo spettacolo basato su una rivisitazione di Biancaneve avesse funzionato. Orgogliosa, l'insegnante raggiunse gli studenti per congratularsi, intanto che tutti si sistemavano sul palco in un unica fila per salutare il pubblico, o meglio ancora le loro famiglie venute a vedere lo spettacolo realizzato per la fine dell'anno scolastico.  
«Alla ciliegia?», le sussurrò Kara contro un orecchio, sentendola sogghignare.  
Il sipario si riaprì e tutti, mano nella mano, fecero l'inchino, godendosi gli applausi.  
  
Più tardi, mentre i familiari parlavano con gli insegnanti in sala mangiando stuzzichini, dietro le quinte, ognuno di loro si liberava del costume. Kara chiese l'aiuto di Winn Schott per togliersi il busto, agganciato dietro con due elastici, una spilla da balia, nastro adesivo e tanta fortuna. Oh, finalmente poteva massaggiarsi il seno destro: quel cartone le stava perforando la sua tetta preferita. Smise quando scorse Lena che, ancora indosso il vestito blu e appoggiata a una parete, la stava guardando. E certo, perché non arrivare in un momento più imbarazzante? Arrossì e si schiarì la gola, avvicinandosi.  
«Sei stava brava», Lena accennò un sorriso.  
«Io? _Pff_ , hai fatto quasi tutto tu. A parte quando eri morta nella bara, o-ovviamente», scrollò gli occhi.  
«Che non hai rotto», la indicò.  
«Che non ho rotto», annuì con fierezza. «Emh. Tu eri bellissima, a proposito, con quelle luci che- No, voglio dire, sei bellissima di continuo», rise goffa, «Solo che le luci, emh, e quel vestito. Po-Posso aiutarti a toglierlo, se serve», arrossì, «a-a slacciarlo da dietro, a slacciarlo da… dove… da dove fa». Per poco non si mangiò le parole e Lena arricciò il naso, guardando altrove solo un attimo e di nuovo i suoi occhi.  
«Va bene, Danvers. E io posso aiutarti… beh», morse il labbro inferiore mentre la squadrava dal basso verso l'alto con un sorriso, «a massaggiarti dove serve. Entrambe, sai, per non-», sorrise, vedendola diventare paonazza, «lasciare che si ingelosiscano tra loro».  
«La gelosia tra tette», rise con imbarazzo, «è una cosa brutta».  
«Oh, proprio brutta. Per fortuna so come rimediare».  
Si sorrisero e Lena la prese per mano, così si rifugiarono in bagno, chiudendo a chiave. Kara la appoggiò al muro e le toccò i fianchi, avvicinandosi e appoggiando le proprie labbra sulle sue, riassaporando quel gusto alla ciliegia che le inebriava i sensi.  
«Lo hai fatto… apposta», barbugliò quasi senza staccarsi dal suo viso, occhi semichiusi e respiro accelerato.  
«Sapevo avresti gradito», sorrise Lena, baciandola di sfuggita e accostandosi sotto al suo orecchio destro, posando le bollenti labbra sulla sua pelle, sentendola gemere piano. « _Shh_ , Princess Charming. Un po' di autocontrollo».  
«Con te?», domandò quasi senza voce.  
Lena le tolse le spalline di cartone, scese e staccò la cintura di plastica e la spada, gettandola in un angolo del bagno, tastando in basso per toccarle e poi stringerle le natiche sode.  
Nervosa, Kara si distanziò in fretta, specchiandosi nei suoi occhi chiari. «Pensavo a tua madre, prima».  
«Pensavi a mia madre quando dovevi baciarmi alla tomba di vetro o dopo, quando ci siamo baciate alla fine dello spettacolo?», inarcò un sopracciglio e Kara rise, agitandosi.  
«Ma no! O sì, quando dovevo baciarti alla tomba di vetro, ma è perché ho sentito qualcuno tossire e me la sono immaginata lì che mi fissava; non mi era d'aiuto».  
«Kara. Rilassati, nessuno sa di noi».  
A quel punto s'imbronciò. «Sì, ma devi andartene. Devi partire, adesso, e-», sospirò, fermandosi per guardarla. Avrebbe voluto imprimersi nella mente la sua immagine, in quel momento: appoggiata al muro color mandarino, con le braccia dietro la schiena, il vestito blu merlettato, i capelli lisci che le ricadevano sulle spalle, il collo lievemente inclinato, gli occhi chiari e sicuri, le labbra rosse che le accennavano appena un sorriso. Non voleva perderla. Perché non poteva restare?  
«Lo sapevi che sarei partita all'estero per continuare gli studi, lo sapevi, Kara».  
«Perché tua madre ha deciso così».  
«Non mia madre, io ho deciso così», la corresse e la vide accigliarsi. «È importante per il mio futuro».  
«E-», aprì la bocca ma si zittì di colpo, annuendo. «Io voglio che pensi al tuo futuro, è giusto che tu vada, ma-».  
«Abbiamo diciassette anni, Kara», sorrise di nuovo ma sapeva che, la tristezza che provava, lei sarebbe stata in grado di percepirla anche se cercava di nasconderla. «Avremo tempo per-».  
«Cosa? Trovare qualcun altro?».  
Oh, non avrebbe voluto dirlo. «È diverso a quest'età». Lena le strinse una mano, delineando un sorriso, spento a breve. «La viviamo con intensità, ma crescendo… crescendo, potremmo renderci conto che era stata solo una…».  
« _Una_?».  
«Leggerezza».  
Kara scosse le spalle. «E c'è qualcosa di male, in questa _leggerezza_? Io mi sento _leggera_ , quando sono con te. È indescrivibile e voglio essere così sempre». La fissò. «E-E non dimenticare i sondaggi».  
«Quali sondaggi?».  
«Quelli che ho letto ieri notte nel tentativo di non farmi salire il panico all'idea di perderti dopo questo spettacolo», disse con sincerità. «I sondaggi dicono che circa l'ottanta percento dei clienti ha trovato la propria anima gemella al liceo. Si sono sposati. Lo dicono i sondaggi».  
Lena trattenne una risata, notando quanto fosse seria. «I clienti di cosa?».  
«Beh… della rivista che ha pubblicato i sondaggi». Scorgendo la sua aria divertita, Kara portò le braccia a conserte, accigliandosi di nuovo. «È molto venduta».  
Lena abbassò gli occhi e pensò di prenderle entrambe le mani, sciogliendo la sua posa dura. «Adesso non pensiamoci, d'accordo? Prima di partire, domani, verrò a salutarti», si accostò a lei e, in punta di piedi, le regalò un lento bacio, chiudendo gli occhi. Kara stava per ricambiare che bussarono alla porta e le due sussultarono.  
«C-Chi è?», domandò Kara e si portò due dita sul naso, ricordandosi che non aveva gli occhiali. Le mancavano anche solo per rimetterli a posto sul naso in situazioni di disagio come quelle.  
«James. Hai visto Lena?».  
«Ja-ames», ridacchiò. « _È James_ », sussurrò dopo per Lena, che le fece la linguaccia. La sentì stringerla e alzarle la maglia grigia per toccarle i seni: le sue mani erano talmente fredde che Kara emise un mezzo grido di sorpresa, spalancando gli occhi. « _NO_. Voglio dire, no. N-No. _PeRCHé_?», si ritrovò ad alzare di nuovo la voce, quando Lena scese a leccarle l'ombelico.  
«Sua madre qui fuori la cerca per tornare a casa. Anche tua sorella è vicino, Kara», fece sapere James dietro la porta.  
«Va _BenE_. _GraziE_ ». La guardò riducendo gli occhi in due fessure con rimprovero quando Lena le rimise giù la maglia sfoggiando un sorriso divertito. «Dovevi per forza farlo quando c'è James lì dietro? Sei incredibile», diceva intanto che Lena si rimetteva sulle punte dei piedi per baciarle il naso. Stava per rimbeccare qualcosa che bussarono ancora.  
«Kara. Dimmi la verità, Lena è con te?».  
«No», rispose mentre l'altra rideva, «No. Perché me lo chiedi? D-Di quale Lena parliamo?».  
« _Kara_ ».  
«Forse?».  
«Oh, lo sapevo io che c'era qualcosa sotto… Sbrigatevi, voi due. Sua madre mette i brividi, dice che è urgente».  
Questa volta si assicurarono di sentire i suoi passi allontanarsi prima di parlare. «Devi tornare subito a casa?».  
Lena piegò le labbra in una smorfia e l'abbracciò prima che potesse scorgerle gli occhi lucidi, passandoci le dita per trattenersi. «Devi promettermi una cosa».  
«Va bene», disse, «Qualunque cosa».  
«Non ti dimenticare di me».  
« _Dimenticarmi_ di te?», Kara strabuzzò gli occhi e si grattò il naso come avesse avuto gli occhiali, intanto che si separavano. «Come potrei farlo? Significa che non mi scriverai?».  
«Sì che lo farò, ma…».  
«Oh, ancora con quella storia dell'età e della leggerezza. Tu ripensa ai sondaggi, okay?».  
«Okay», sussurrò con un sorriso amareggiato. «Devo darti una cosa». La scorse incuriosirsi mentre si piegava per togliere qualcosa che aveva arrotolato e annodato in un laccio del vestito. Le prese una mano, gliela aprì con il palmo in alto e le poggiò sopra un anello con un piccolo fiore blu colorato sopra. «So che… che non è niente di che, ma… è qualcosa per-». Non riuscì a finire che Kara la baciò, colta di sorpresa.  
Quando uscirono dal bagno, la severa Lillian Luthor prese per un polso sua figlia e la trascinò via dai suoi compagni, dalla sua scuola, dalla sua vita con Kara. Si guardarono a lungo e Kara indossò l'anello. Sempre più lontane. Lena le aveva mentito: non passò l'indomani a salutarla perché era già partita. Partì la stessa sera dello spettacolo. Era il loro addio poiché anche se iniziarono a scriversi, il tempo le allontanò più della distanza e una lettera al giorno diventò una lettera alla settimana, poi al mese, fino a quando non si dimenticarono di farlo, prese dalla vita che le stava intorno mentre crescevano e diventavano delle adulte. Forse Lena aveva avuto ragione, quella volta dopo lo spettacolo: era qualcosa di leggero vissuto con leggerezza, un amore destinato a restare lì, chiuso nei ricordi, puramente adolescenziale.  
Kara amava ricordare quei momenti con la sua Biancaneve e, colta da quella nostalgia, provò a scriverle di nuovo, dopo anni, ma la lettera le fu rispedita indietro, scoprendo con il cuore spezzato che Lena si era trasferita e che non avrebbe più saputo come rintracciarla. Forse Lena aveva avuto ragione, ma… non si era mai tolta quell'anello dal dito. Lo indossò ogni giorno e, se si fermava a guardarlo, non riusciva a non pensare che avesse torto, perché lei amava ancora Lena. Anche se non la conosceva più.  
  
«Vuoi andare alla prima di Biancaneve?».  
Sua sorella le arrivò alle spalle di scatto e Kara si tolse le cuffiette dalle orecchie, togliendo gli occhi dallo schermo del computer. «Cosa?».  
«A teatro. Oggi. Biancaneve. Muoviti».  
Kara scosse la testa cercando di scorgere il monitor, finché Alex Danvers non le prese il viso con mani piene e glielo girò verso di lei. «Non posso, ho molto da fare. Devo-».  
«Venire con me alla prima di Biancaneve», continuò, alzando le sopracciglia. «Stai sempre lavorando, non voglio sentire storie! E magari», adocchiò l'anello con il piccolo fiore blu sulla scrivania, «non portare quello con te».  
«Cos'hai contro il mio anello?», si accigliò.  
«Oh, Kara», sospirò, appoggiandosi di peso contro la scrivania. «A parte che te lo ha regalato la tua fidanzatina del liceo con cui non hai più contatti da anni, dici? Ti fa sembrare impegnata infilandolo in quel dito e nessuno ci proverà con te».  
«Non mi serve che qualcuno ci provi con me», fece una smorfia.  
«È datato», la guardò con commiserazione, «Si sta sbiadendo».  
«Perché lo uso», scrollò le spalle, ingigantendo gli occhi.  
«Va bene», Alex si arrese, sorridendo. «Allora facciamo così: promettimi che dopo aver visto lo spettacolo a teatro, lo metterai via».  
«Perché dovrei farlo? E non ti ho già detto che ho da fare?», le urlò contro mentre si allontanava, alla sua risposta di muoversi.  
Fu costretta. Decisamente costretta. O non sarebbe andata a teatro nemmeno Alex e le sarebbe rimasta col fiato sul collo a disturbarla e a impedirle di lavorare. Non le lasciò neppure vedere la locandina che la trascinò dentro. Solo una volta lì, tra gli spalti, le luci soffuse e gli elementi scenici, capì perché e, per un attimo, si ritrovò diciassettenne, con il cuore in gola per dover baciare la sua ragazza di allora, Lena, in pubblico. E perché il discorso dell'anello. Sapeva dove voleva arrivare: erano passati anni, avevano entrambe voltato pagina, o almeno in parte, doveva quindi lasciare l'anello nel suo passato e andare avanti. Ma lei era andata avanti, che Alex lo capisse o meno, con l'unica differenza che, togliere quell'anello, le sembrava come voler dire di essersi dimenticata di lei e le aveva promesso che non lo avrebbe fatto. Forse era ancora presto.  
«Ti piacerà», le sussurrò all'orecchio destro appena i primi personaggi iniziarono a mostrarsi.  
Anche questa, proprio come allora, era una rivisitazione di quella vecchia fiaba. Aveva già il sorriso sulle labbra ma, quando apparve Biancaneve, le si spense lentamente, il suo cuore accelerava i battiti, il fiato le si faceva corto e la gola si seccava. Deglutì a fatica e cercò di vedere Alex nel buio, poi di nuovo Biancaneve.  
« _Shh_. Questa non te l'aspettavi, eh?», le bisbigliò a un orecchio.  
Lena. Lena era su quel palco e interpretava Biancaneve in uno spettacolo teatrale. La sua Lena. La Lena del suo anello, la Lena che conosceva e amava. _Ma_ … Deglutì ancora e si irrigidì al pensiero che Alex stesse cercando di dirle di lasciare il suo anello a casa perché Lena, al suo contrario, forse non si ricordava di lei ed era davvero andata avanti. Ci avrebbe fatto una figuraccia se fosse andata a cercarla con quello al dito, come se, tutto sommato, fosse ancora importante.  
Quando il Prince Charming baciò Biancaneve, lo spettacolo finì. Gli attori fecero l'inchino per gli applausi e le sembrò quasi di svenire nel vederla guardare al pubblico e sorridere. Ebbe quasi paura di essere vista e applaudì il meno possibile, strisciando il sedere sulla sedia per non farsi notare.  
«Allora, andiamo a cercarla?».  
« _Tu_ », le pizzicò un braccio tanto forte che Alex emise un verso di dolore. «Sapevi che Lena Luthor era qui e non mi hai detto niente».  
«Scusa se ho cercato di fare il tuo interesse», si massaggiò il punto dolorante, stringendo i denti. «Sei attaccata al suo ricordo e pensavo che vederla ti avrebbe aiutata ad andare avanti. Andiamo a parlarci, la saluti e torniamo a casa. Niente di impegnativo», guardò poi verso il palco, allungando il collo. «Uscirà tra poco. Sarà felice di vederti, no? È diventata un'attrice di teatro, l'ho scoperto ieri informandomi sullo spettacolo».  
«Non ci voglio andare», borbottò.  
«Cos'hai detto?».  
«Non ci voglio andare!», gridò. Molta gente si voltò nella loro direzione e Kara sbiancò, cercando di coprirsi con il colletto del cappotto. «Andiamo via, adesso».  
Alex sbuffò subito, scuotendo la testa. «Non capisco, hai la possibilità di rivederla, che cosa ti costa?».  
«Cosa?», gonfiò gli occhi. «F-Finché ho questo ricordo, posso continuare a sperarci, Alex, ma se le vado a parlare e scopro che era tutto finto… I-Io non lo so che cosa farei, okay? Dovessi scoprire che era solo un amore passeggero, un… una leggerezza adolescenziale», digrignò i denti.  
«Non saresti la prima né l'ultima a scoprire una cosa del genere, sorellina».  
«Va bene, ma io non voglio».  
Alex sorrise. «Testarda come al solito. Vuoi che ce ne diamo? Andiamo! Te ne pentirai». Le portò una mano dietro la schiena per tirarla via ma Kara, riflettendoci, si fermò e si tolse l'anello dal dito, lanciandolo verso il palco. Colpì qualcuno, probabilmente, perché lo sentirono lamentarsi, così Alex la vide stringere i denti e coprirsi meglio col colletto.  
«Andiamocene. Era questo che volevi, no? Che mi togliessi l'anello».  
Ma Alex restò ferma, strabuzzando gli occhi. «Vuoi davvero perdere quell'anello?».  
«No». Kara piegò le labbra e infine scattò indietro, in preda al panico. «No! Il mio anello», corse a cercarlo e fece un tratto di moquette a gattoni, lasciando che una vecchina le schiacciasse le mani due volte coi tacchi delle sue scarpe, che le sbattessero addosso, che la vecchina- no, di nuovo lei. «Ci prende gusto? Scusi». Si rialzò e la signora la guardò male, allontanandosi. Aveva perso l'anello? Abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi perduta proprio come quando scoprì che Lena le aveva mentito e se n'era andata senza avvertirla. Aveva diciassette anni allora, ma non le aveva fatto meno male. Una leggerezza che le aveva spezzato il cuore. Non si sarebbe arresa: strinse i pugni e ritornò alla ricerca di quell'anello perché non se ne sarebbe andata senza. Anche a costo di incrociare Lena e scoprire che per lei non era stato lo stesso. Doveva rischiare per quel regalo, quel ricordo. Si avvicinò di più al palco e si scontrò contro un gruppo di persone che andava nella direzione opposta. Fece una smorfia perché un gomito l'aveva colpita nel petto, così si fermò, iniziando a massaggiarsi un seno. Tirò in su gli occhiali con disapprovazione e si voltò, spalancando gli occhi. _Di nuovo._ A pochi metri, davanti alle scale per il palco. Si sforzò per deglutire, mancandole il fiato. Lena era lì e la guardava. Il suo anello tra le dita.  
«Signorina?», si avvicinò cautamente, sfoggiando un sorriso. «Credo che questo sia suo».  
«Ah».  
«Ah?», inarcò un sopracciglio, diventando rossa. «Non è suo?».  
«S-Sì. È mio. Lo stavo cercando, era- _mh_ », deglutì ancora, «caduto. Da lontano. Dalla mia mano. Proprio… scivolato», sorrise e Lena di rimando, aprendole una mano e poggiandoglielo sul palmo. Kara chiuse la mano, prese un bel respiro e, di fretta, tornò indietro. Voleva davvero lasciarla così? Senza dirle niente? Lena si ricordava di lei? Perché non le aveva anche lei regalato un anello, al tempo?  
«Signorina?».  
Kara si fermò con il cuore in gola, voltandosi subito.  
«Le è piaciuto lo spettacolo?».  
Il sorriso di Kara scemò. «Sì», annuì, «Bello. Lei è stata brava. Molto brava, veramente». Stava per voltarsi ancora, ma:  
«E adesso ha da fare? Intendo proprio adesso, in questo momento. Vuole unirsi a me per un caffè?».  
Kara restò a bocca aperta e vide Lena avvicinarsi. I suoi occhi le sfuggivano, si mordeva il labbro inferiore, sorrideva a tratti, come fosse nervosa. «Un caffè?», domandò, «Va bene, devo solo dire a mia sorella-».  
Lena la vide voltarsi, poi le scorse di nuovo l'anello e sorrise. «Non vedo nessuno che la cerca».  
«Già», fece una smorfia contrariata. Doveva essersene andata, non poteva crederci.  
«Lei mi ricorda qualcuno».  
« _Come_?», si rivoltò a lei, scoprendo che la fissava, arrossata sulle gote.  
«Mi ricorda qualcuno, dicevo. Qualcuno che…», si leccò le labbra, portando lo sguardo verso l'anello che stringeva tra le dita, «non immaginavo lo portasse con sé dopo tutto questo tempo». Alla sua espressione incantata, Lena sorrise. «L'anello, Kara», glielo indicò, «Lo hai tenuto».  
Lei parve come illuminarsi e sorrise d'istinto, accaldandosi. «Sì. Vo-Voglio dire, so che è strano. È strano?», le chiese, sorridendo, «Ma mi piaceva e- Ho fatto una promessa! Tu… Tu non ti sei dimenticata di me», biascicò. «P-Per un attimo ho pensato- Ma non ti sei dimenticata di me e va bene perché io non mi sono dimenticata di te», alzò il piccolo anello, imbarazzata. La ricordava. La sua Biancaneve si ricordava di lei e arrossì, lasciando che glielo sfilasse dal palmo della mano e che glielo infilasse al dito.  
«Scusa se è passato tanto tempo, non sapevo come cercarti o se mi avessi risposto o», sospirò, «se ti ricordassi davvero. Speravo di vederti qui, oggi», confessò, accarezzandole la mano con un gesto dolce, delicato, rialzando gli occhi verdi sui suoi azzurri. Era diventata un'adulta, ma era sempre lei. Era la fidanzatina del liceo che aveva lasciato senza salutarla un'ultima volta per paura di non riuscire a farlo. Di non riuscire a separarsene. Toccando la sua pelle era come scattato qualcosa in lei, come se il suo cuore avesse potuto riconoscerla e ricominciare a battere più forte. «Non ho fatto altro che pensare a quanto avessi ragione quel giorno, Kara. E ai sondaggi, di sicuro. E io mi sento così _leggera_ , in questo momento». Abbozzò una genuina risata e Kara le passò le dita sul viso in fretta, avvicinandosi altrettanto in fretta, baciandola ancora più in fretta e allontanandosi di getto, con la paura di aver fatto davvero ciò che aveva appena fatto, lasciandola di stucco.  
Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa e scusarsi che Lena si avvicinò e poggiò le labbra sulle sue, per poi aprire piano la bocca e parlarle col fiato sul suo. «Ti ho ritrovata, Princess Charming?».  
«Mia Biancaneve», sorrise, «Tu… Credo proprio che tu non mi abbia mai perso».  
Si baciarono di nuovo, intanto che Alex, fuori da teatro, guardava le persone uscire mentre si stringeva le braccia per il freddo. «Eddai, Kara. Devo davvero venire a cercarti mentre cerchi quell'anello?», sospirò a denti stretti. «Si gela, qui, accidenti».

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sono ancora sotto con la mia lunghissima long su questo fandom (Our home -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085595/chapters/34978058 ), ma rieccomi con una piccola distrazione, ogni tanto ci vuole! Anche questa un AU, dove troviamo le supercorp in due tempi diversi :>  
> In realtà, nella mia idea di partenza c'era solo la parte del liceo e della recita, e non doveva concludersi con la partenza di Lena, ma come al solito le cose non vanno mai come devono XD Difatti, questo finale neanche mi soddisfa troppo :/  
> Anyway, come da introduzione, la fan fiction partecipa all'iniziativa _Flower Power Femslash_ del gruppo FB LongLiveToTheFemslash con il prompt _Fiordaliso: leggerezza_.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta, alla prossima!  
>   
> 


End file.
